Talk:Mother Brain
Now, here is what I think... Metroid: Mother Brain assumes control of the Pirates and is destroyed by Samus... Okay Metroid Prime 3: The Federation designs the Aurora Units. Pirates take AU 313 and they gain information and learn much about the supercomputer (oh yeah, remember the cross sections of a future Aurora Complex by the Federation? Yeah, they stole that idea from the Pirates (Metroid comes before Prime 3 so it makes sense)). They have AU 313 (they were probably hoping to (because they were under control of Dark Samus (remember that they don't like Pirates who are against Dark Samus and remember that another group of Pirates are back on Zebes rebuilding)) use AU 313 as the new Mother Brain. Yeah? MAKES SENSE!!! At least to me... The Pirates (of Dark Samus) fail and AU 313 is destroyed, but knowing Pirates, they had already taken notes on AU 313 so the Zebesian Pirates gain this info (how, it doesn't matter, they're Pirates they can do almost anything) and use this info to implement this design into Mother Brain (now, stay with me, AU 313 was able to freely move right? Who can also move and is a brain? Prime 3 leads to Metroid II which lead to Super Metroid so it makes sense too, they gave Mother Brain mobility like AU 313 was given mobility. If I missed anything or something didn't make sense (I type way too quickly for my own eyes to keep up with so I can make errors that I don't see in sentence structure etc.) leave a message on my page... (breathing heavily) whew... wow... leave your thoughts (not directed at me, for that go to my talk) here... Joshadow 03:33, 28 August 2008 (UTC) You missed one small detail, AU 313 was symbiotically bonded with Phaaze and after he died so did the planet. So, your theory is pretty much shot. It was said that they resurrected Mother Brain, or they probably just used Aurora Unit technology to control Zebes' ecosystem once again. Parkersvx90210 05:32, 28 August 2008 (UTC) I say that the whole idea of the Mother brain for the pirates was based on stolen Federation technology. I really don't follow the E-manga very well so I just don't include it. I already know that the Mother Brain was made by the chozo from the manga as confusing and strange as it is. But excluding the manga, I say that mother brain was an aurora unit with a pirate design. The mother brain as well as Tourian could have been at some certain point a base for the Feds. But since it could be Chozo I would say that Tourian should look more Elysian (Since Elysia seems like its the home planet of the chozo if you read the lores). It would also fit in with the metroid contraversy because the Chozo made the metroids. GF Remnant 01:12, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :Read the scans in Metroid Prime. The chozo were migratory and ended up setleing a large amount of planets with colony. Elysia, Zebes, Tallon IV, and probally a bunch of others were the colonies so the chozo don't rally have a home planet. We know the first mother brain was the chozo's, the second one is anyone's guess. Metroidhunter32 01:35, 29 August 2008 (UTC) But thats weird.... in Metroid Prime 2, its says that the chozo was looking for a homeplanet to call there own and it says they found it! But there are still relics of there existince on other planets besides the one they bonded with..........funny.... M110 13:34, 14 November 2008 (UTC)m110M110 13:34, 14 November 2008 (UTC) No,No, it says the Luminoth were searching for a home not the chozo, the luminoth met the chozo on their search.Agent r 15:25, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Now... Now, explain, HOW my theory is shot. I mean explain it fully, not just claim that it is shot, Parker! Joshadow 02:17, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Probably because your theory was that Mother was AU 313, even though AU 313 died at the end of Corruption. Parkersvx90210 03:49, 29 August 2008 (UTC) : i think it is AU 242(the one from super metroid) only just downloaded memories of mother brain(Metroid101 23:39, September 8, 2009 (UTC)) No, what i meant I meant that the Pirates used the info gathered from the AU's ability to be mobile and general info to implement into Mother. Joshadow 03:30, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Well DUUHHH, that goes without saying. Parkersvx90210 03:38, 30 August 2008 (UTC) My personal opinion is that mother brain was a aurora unit.In the metroid manga, it states that the federation helped the chozo build mother brain AFTER the super computer,Auroras were made.It also says that the federation helped build it to communicate with the chozo.Now listen to this scan found on Elisia:The aurora units,were built to commincate with each other to exchange information, regardless of distance apart.That means that mother brain was an aurora exchanging information with the federation.I also agree with joeshadow about au 313.I think that too.They just made a few changes to the original data they had on mother brain(the original aurora).I also belive that they were auroras built by the feds and chozo,but with a tweek of pirate technology because the guns and weapons on it. ...No. The Chozo were the sole designers of MB, and made her to monitor various things on Zebes. Metroid's manual states that the Chozo shared technology for a long time until the Pirates started running amok, then they withdrew. ChozoBoy 01:40, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Chozo Boy, I just gave you evidence to my theory. Where in anything metroid does it say that ONLY the Chozo built the mb.At least give me some evidence.And true, Mother Brain was also biult to moniter things on Zebes but thats not the only reason it was built.In Super Metroid, I belive very strongly that "Mother Brain" is an AU.Everything Joeshadow said I agree 100%Joeshadoe, do you mind if i put what you said on my talk page? Write me. Metroid: Volume 2, chapter 11, page 15 clearly states that they had created her. I don't recall the other sources, but Grey Voice goes on to say that she was made within the last century. ChozoBoy 18:46, 14 November 2008 (UTC) look at this timeline, Chozoboy from the metroid data base. ~2081 - Metroid Fusion ~2079 - Super Metroid ~2079 - Metroid II: Return of Samus ~2078 - Metroid Prime Hunters 2? (encounter with the strange spaceship?) 2078 - Metroid Prime 3 2077 - Metroid Prime 2 ~2076 - Metroid Prime Hunters 2076 - Metroid Prime 2075 - Metroid Zero Mission - 20X5 (2075) ~2071 - Samus leaves Zebes; Zebes raided by Space Pirates 2064 - Treaty of Elysia/Federation arrives at Elysia 2058 - Aurora Unit developed, Fuel Gel raids begin, K-2L raided ~2055 - Samus born 2026 - Leviathan Seeds strike Tallon IV and Aether. Chozo return to this dimension. ~2025 - Admiral Dane born 2003 - Galactic Federation Established (2003 of the Cosmos) 2000 - Year 2000 of the Cosmos XXXX - Chozo establish a colony on Tallon IV. After perfecting this planet, they leave for another dimension. 1231 - Supplies run low on Elysia; Elysians hibernate to conserve energy 1031 - Chozo leave Elysia XXXX - Chozo probe discovers Phaaze 628 - First Elysian. Year 1 of the Elysian Calendar. 1 - Year 1, Cosmic Calendar Year 627 BCE (Elysian Calendar) In the logs on this very website it says twenty years prior to Metroid 3 the Aurora Units were made.but they were made before the first time Zebes was invaded.SOOOOOO..... Since there were different chozo groups wondering the galaxies they settled on different planets.Its says in the timeline that the the federation came in contact with the Elysians so its very possible that the federation came in contact siwth the chozo before then.Now read this from the website Metroid Prime Guide:All of the underground facilities on Zebes were destroyed, but Pirates did manage to escape. They split their survivors into two different teams. One went back down to Zebes to recussitate the Mother Brain. The other, carrying all of the remaining Metroids, went to search for another energy source. They already knew about the the AUs because the space pirates raded Elysia and found Aurora Unit 217.The Aurora unit was put on Elysia the same year the treaty of Elysia and Federation was made and that was before the space pirates invaded elysia.So they went to Elysia and aquired data on the AU.They later invade Zebes and find the same concept of the aurora units on Zebes because the chozo left before the treaty was signed.But the Elysians were still on the planet with the ability to communicate with anyone regardless of distance because they the AU was put on the planet later.The Chozo had no idea what an aurora unit was untill the federation came along and helped them build it(as it states in metroid manga)and the federation were the makers of the AUs.So they built an AU on zebes to communicate with the Chozo, the same way they did on Elysia.the chozo knew of the federation.the only way they could have know them is when they were traveling to zebes from sr388 or the federation must have landed on zebes because old bird in the manga already knew of the federation when he came to earth.So the chozo came in contact with the federation on zebes and the federation helped biuld mother brain.....or the aurora unit. You've got the story very wrong. That list is guesswork and fanon. It lists several things out of the correct order. ChozoBoy 00:23, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :well it is going from present to past which seems a little backwards but they all do seem to be in the right order. Metroidhunter32 12:16, 15 November 2008 (UTC) The timeline seems correct but the theory doesn't. for instance whereas you say that the Chozo "Came in contact" with the federation I was that they influenced it maybe they even founded it regardless the chozo were some of the 5 greatest races in the galaxy and I don't think they needed help and in the Manga Mother Brain Never Comunicated with the federation it gathered data a couple times but if you're a species that has been creating sentient robots while the rest of the galaxy was in diapers I think you can afford to hack a few databases. OMG realization Just thought of something. AU's don't have a gender, but they are assigned a gender-specific personality, and AU 313 was a male. So it would not be the 'new Mother Brain' but instead the Father Brain! Hellkaiserryo12 22:23, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ridely or Mother Brain theory Maybe after mother brain as destroyed Ridely became the new leader?- 15:32, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Mother Brain "Growing an eye" The wiki page states that Mother Brain grew an eye during Zero Mission. I was always under the impression it just opened its eye when it realized Samus was running around. Much in the same way Mecha Ridley opened its eye when Samus entered the mother ship. It seems a little odd to say it grew one. The eye does come out from it but that's most likely just retractable in order to protect it. Mother Brain also has an eye in the manga http://www.onemanga.com/Metroid/12/11/. Remorhaz556 09:21, 23 June 2009 (UTC) what big eyes u have.... what i found wierd about the eye thing is that its meant to be a computer! 0-o i know it's organic (or something) but growing an eye! W...E...I...R...D How is this possible?! Metroid other m is supposed to take place between super metroid and metroid fusion right? So why the heck is the mother brain cyborg and infant metroid scenario happening after it happened in super metroid?!?! Unless it's a remake... Trace X 19:18, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Those are obviously going to be intro cut-scenes, dude. Super had them, too. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Ah. I'm going to watch the whole trailer so I don't get mixed up. Trace X 16:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Didn't Mother Brain have an eye and the aurora unit not have one????? And how can MB grow an eye when, like the AU's, she is mostly technological. If it did happen then why didn't the AU's grow eyes too? AU's are older than MB so they should have grown eyes too. I think that the Pirates made MB with no relation to AU's, because Phaaze and AU 313 were destroyed in Metroid Prime 3. Also the Pirate Homeworld was invaded at the end of the game so therefore it is not likely that MB is an AU. mother-brain.jpg 11_10.jpg Etecoonboy 23:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Wait a minute, AU's aren't older than Mother Brain. Mother Brain was on Zebes way before Prime 3. And it hasn't been proven either way, but I'm pretty sure AUs were based on MB. MB and co could have already been on Zebes and when The Pirate Homeworld was invaded, the space pirates made another base on Zebes because, you know, their homeworld was invaded. Trace X 16:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Well if the AU's aren't older than MB then the Chozo must have helped build the AU's. Still if they are related then why didn't the Au's grow eyes. Or the GF heard about MB and decided to make their own version. But I still don't think they are too closely related. Etecoonboy 20:07, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Well, they don't have to be exactlly the same to be related. I'm not saying that the AU's are a "MB" of a sort, I'm just saying that they're probably related. This is just my opinion as a fellow metroid guy. Trace X 16:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) No AU's weren't just made in Prime 3 they were made long before that. Etecoonboy 20:09, 23 August 2009 (UTC) to quote "20 years ago" I got it! Okay, in the metroid manga Samus was 3 and saw MB right. The Chozo are very advanced, so most likely they had organic supercomputers before the GF was even established. When the GF was established they needed help to beat the space pirates so they made contact with the chozo. They saw MB and wanted a organic super computer. The chozo being peacful and stuff gave them the blueprints. The GF made MB in the "GF image" as the AUs. 20 years later the GF have made more of them. This is mostly based on theory, but I'm getting somewhere. Trace X 16:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Well actually they had already made all of them when they first got the blueprints. Etecoonboy 22:59, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Mother Brain and the Aurora Units were likely developed from similar concepts, but in different ways. Basically, it's like "convergent evolution": different paths resulted in similar results, much like sharks and dolphins. [[User:DashRaptor|''DashRaptor]] 22:03, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah thats a good way of explaining it.Etecoonboy 22:33, 25 August 2009 (UTC) dude calm down it could be a flashback like an intro ... (dreaming mode entering, lol) or is it a wonderful mode where you battle old bosses from other games in this game !!! Adopted (from the ridley page) Okay if you didn't read it on the ridley page here is a summary. Note: This is about Motherbrain trying to destroy the chozo's perfect life. Mother brain made other planets rage war on other planets to get people who wanted the CHOZO DEAD!!! Okay ridley is up first. Ridley's species have been on a non stop war on chozo. Chozo win, they cause space dragons to become extinct. OR are they one little dragon is left ... RIDLEY. Space pirates confront him due to mother brain. Ridley is confused so he goes to the closest help. DING number one is done. Now number two. Byrro, corrupted by a leviathan. ALL the Byrronians are dead except for one. KRAID!!!o.O, the space pirates adopt him and genectically enhance him to be a giant GODZILLA. They persuade him to think that chozo shot the meteor out of the sky to kill his species. Ding number two worked. Number three SAMUS. we all know this one, Mother brain tries to corrupt samus and fails due to the fact that the space pirates killed her parents. Number four. SYLUX, mother brain sees the g-fed/ Samus as a future threat. She creates a plan and makes another orphan. Sylux this time isn't against the chozo it is against the g-fed and samus. Sylux is persuaded and now hates the G-fed, He notices (because mother brain wanted it to) that she is using samus as well. Thinking that he is being replaced, he goes and tries to kill samus or stalk her and see why is she special... CREEP! (lol couldn't resist). NUMBER FIVE, HOUSTON ARMSTRONG. (this one is just a guess i don't think he is tied with the big MB but come on i am on a roll!) Motherbrain not relizing that sylux is also hating samus mother brain creates another pawn to create an evil plan! She uses houston to hate samus but making her not know it!!! This is her big shot to get rid of her biggest pest. even though she died space pirates bring her memory or GHOST into the AU 242 or the main one from prime 3. Houston then relizes that he is attracted to samus and betrays mother brain. Mother brain gets pissed off and makes houston go to kraid. He thinks that mother brain is letting him go to her and gives him a map to "samus" but instead it is leading to kraids room. He is too weak to fight fake kraid and is at low health. he walks over to "samus" but the flesh eating papasites from the zoomers cause his death. His dead body is now directly next to kraid's room. Mother brain now only has three working but they aren't strong enough to defend her and she dies a failure ... only to be revived vengeful just like her pawns!!! ( 22:13, September 7, 2009 (UTC)) Metroid101 trivia or appearance? Someone deleted my addition about pink gray matter brain color stuff. should I put it in trivia or should I just not repost it? Cause I think it contributed to the article, but I don't want to start an edit war. --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:36, September 7, 2009 (UTC) If it's really bugging you, you could check the edit log and see if someone reverted it. Trace X 23:24, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I know an anon reverted it, I just want to know if I should put it back up. And, no offense, but you don't yet have the authority to give me a definite answer unless a large group agrees with you. I really am not trying to make you mad or anything. 01:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) It's just a suggestion, I was only trying to help. And what I was trying to say is that you could use the edit log to see ''who reverted it and ask them why they reverted it. That way you'll know to repost it or not post it again. I am not using my "Authority" to force you into a decision. All Smiles :p Trace X 15:31, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, sorry! here's a list for my response. 1: They're ANONYMOUS. I can't leave them messages cause I don't know who they are. 2: I know you're only trying to help, I'm sorry, I just get snappy sometimes. Like...an angry dog with schizophrenia. or something... 3: What I meant by authority was not that you were trying to force me to do something, but that I need someone like an admin or a very experienced user to give me the all green. I'm sorry if I came of as angry or insulted/offended you in some way. whew...-_-.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 21:42, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Calm down dude, it doesn't upset me or anything. What you said makes sense: I was unaware that this person was anonymous. Considering this person is anonymous I can't think of any ways to help, but if I do think of something I'll contact you on your talk page. Trace X 21:54, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ......--[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 21:12, September 16, 2009 (UTC) gotcha.--[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla'']] 21:12, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I tend to be a tad confusing. Trace X 22:43, September 16, 2009 (UTC)